Saga dan Mu Nagih Utang
by Yukitarina
Summary: Susah bener sih nagih utang Gold Saints yang belum bayar tagihan reparasi cloth...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sekarang bukan fic iseng ney, hahaha…dah dari dulu bikinnya, tapi baru selesai ngetik kemaren…soalnya harus kalo nulis harus tulis tangan dulu, baru diketik…hiks…

Pliz review yey… Terinspirasi dari banyolannya Mamednih dari SS community lagi. Bwt Urja Shannan, dah bikin fic tentang Saga nih, hehehe…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Saint Seiya characters

**Bab 1**

Nasib Saga bener-bener sengsaraaaa banget. Udah punya adek yang hampir tiap hari bikin kacau, junior-juniornya juga selalu bikin dia dan Aiolos bawaannya pengin minggat aja dari Sanctuary. Gimana enggak, tiap hari ada aja hal-hal "ajaib" yang mereka lakuin. Milo contohnya. Masih inget kan waktu dia ngobatin pasien akupuntur pake Antares? Untung aja ternyata pasiennya gak mati setelah Milo dan Saga berungkali nglakuin kontra kutukan. Tapi pasiennya minta ganti rugi, dan ganti ruginya gak tanggung-tanggung: dia maksa Milo buat jadi menantunya, karena kegantengannya yang luar biasa. Terang aja Milo kagak mau, katanya dia masih mau nikmatin masa muda. Jadinya Milo nawarin salah satu hartanya yang paling berharga. Si pasien setuju, tapi langsung pingsan, karena ternyata yang dimaksud Milo dengan harta paling berharga tuh kalajengkingnya. Yaaah, harus nge-launch kontra kutukan lagi, deeh...!

Trus Saga juga dibikin pusing ma Shura. Banyak orang yang protes ke Sanctuary gara-gara kalo salaman ma Shura tangan mereka selalu berdarah, bahkan ada yang sampe nggak punya tangan. Ganti rugi lagi, deh.... Kali ini Saga harus rela patungan ma Shura buat beli tangan palsu, baik buat pasiennya maupun buat Shura sendiri.

Yang paling gawat tu Deathmask. Di mana-mana selalu ditahan koramil. Kehadirannya selalu meresahkan masyarakat, kalo planggarannya ditulisin disini bakal gak selesai-selesai ampe tahun depan. Jadi skip aja, yey...

Saga masih punya harapan kalo "ponakan-ponakan"nya yang laen nggak bakal parah-parah banget kelakuannya. Tapi ternyata dia salah besar. Ternyata bahkan Mu pun bisa bikin masalah. Begini ceritanya...

Di suatu siang yang cerah (meskipun bagi Saga nggak cerah samasekali), Mu curhat ma Saga. Dia bilang kalo dia abizz kerampokan, dan yang dirampok adalah cloth Aries-nya.

"Kok bisa, sih, Mu??" tanya Saga histeris. Asli, bentar lagi dia pensiun aja deh ngasuh anak-anak ini.

Mu pun mulai cerita. "Saya waktu itu jalan-jalan ma Kiki pake Gold Cloth Aries," kata Mu, nunduk terus.

"Duh, kan saya dah berkali-kali bilang, kalo kamu mau jalan-jalan jangan pake Gold Cloth. Tanduk cloth kan besar banget, dikiloin bisa untung besar! Pasti banyak yang demen!"

"Saya cuma pengen nyenengin orang aja dengan pake cloth saya, apalagi orang-orang yang belum punya Saint Myth Cloth Aries."

Saga bener-bener frustasi sekarang. Duuuh, repot banget deh kalo gini caranya...kalo metal, metal banget...kalo polos, polosnya juga kelewatan.

"Trus waktu jalan-jalan itu saya dan Kiki dihipnotis ma perampoknya," kata Mu. "Hilang, deh, clothnya. Kata perampoknya dia baru mau balikin cloth saya kalo saya ngasih dia duit satu juta euro. Kalo enggak, cloth saya bakal dikiloin, terus dilelehin, biar bisa didaur ulang jadi perhiasan. Gimana dong ini, Saga...? Saya nggak punya satu juta euro…"

"Kamu pikir saya punya?! Ini juga ngebiayain hidup si Kanon sampe bela-belain gak makan, kok. Saya berencana mau ngejeblosin dia ke Cave Sounion lagi, bikin bangkrut sih dia."

"Saya nggak akan minta duit kamu, kok," keluh Mu. "Satu-satunya cara untuk ndapetin duit segitu ya dengan nagih utang temen-temen yang belum bayar reparasi cloth. Tapi setiap saya nagih utang, mereka selalu bilang, 'nanti-nanti aja deh, Mu. Pasti kita bayar kok, santai aja'."

"Y kalo mereka kayak gitu kan kamu bisa ancam pake Stardust Revolution kek, Starlight Extinction kek..."

"Saya nggak tega, Saga. Kalo saya nge-launch attack, mereka nanti bisa mati. Kalo mereka mati, nggak bisa bayar utang dong. Jadi mendingan sabar aja."

Saga ngehela napas. Buset, pengin rasanya dia ngejitak kepala cowok polos ini. Ini mah bukan sabar lagi namanya!

"Ya udah deh!!" kata Saga akhirnya. "Saya bantuin kamu buat nagih utang!"

"Bener?!" mata Mu berbinar-binar.

"Iya iya! Tapi janji jangan bikin kacau lagi!"

"Iya, iya, Saga, saya janji!"

**Bersambung**


	2. Bab 2

**Bab 2**

Yang pertama kali dapet kehormatan untuk ditagih utangnya adalah Milo, soalnya utangnya paling banyak. Mu dan Saga masuk ke kuil Scorpio. Di sana mereka ngelihat Milo duduk di depan mejanya, lagi ngerjain sesuatu (kalo Aa' Milo kalem gitu kelihatan ganteeeeeeng dehhh, hehehehe…).

"Halo, Milo," sapa Mu.

Milo ngangkat wajahnya. Dia dah tahu ekspresi Mu kalo mau nagih utang, tapi dia pura-pura gak tahu. "Alo, Mu. Alo, Saga. Ada apaan?"

Mu sekilas ngelihat sketsa di meja Milo. Ooo...ternyata Milo lagi gambar-gambar salju.

"Ni Mu mau nagih utang," kata Saga gak pake basa-basi.

"Aaa...Mu, ntar-ntar aja, yey, gue lagi gak punya duit ney...," sahut Milo.

"Kalo buat trek-trekan kok punya duit?" bales Saga sinis.

"Kalo buat terjun payung juga," sahut Mu. Tumben dia mau ngrajuk. Dah kepepet, sih...hehehe...

"Kalo buat bungee jumping juga," kata Saga lagi.

"Itu juga ngutang," sahut Milo, ketawa frustasi. "Waah, silsilah ngutangnya panjang, tuh!"

"Dah, nggak mau tau, deh!" sahut Saga. "Yang penting sekarang bayar utang kamu ke Mu, Mu lagi butuh banget, ney."

"Payah ney lo," gerutu Milo. "Mu aja gak cerewet...kok lo cerewet banget. Coba gue telpon Camus dulu."

"Camus? Apa hubungannya? Dia nggak punya utang ke saya, kok," kata Mu bingung.

"Gue mau pinjem duit dia buat bayar utang ke lo," sahut Milo.

Saga ma Mu saling liat-liatan. Si Milo ni selaen raja bad boy juga raja ngutang ternyata.

"Alo, Camus?" kata Milo di telponnya. "Eh, saya minta bantuan, dong. Saya harus bayar utang ke Mu, pinjem duit kamu dulu boleh?" tanyanya . Sejurus kemudian wajahnya berubah panik. "Halo? Hal…eh, Camus! Woi, jangan ditu—yah!" gerutu Milo. "Ditutup deh," katanya seraya menutup telponnya. "Saga sih…"

"Lho kok jadi saya yang disalahin?!" sahut Saga sewot. "Lah kamu ngapain pake ngutang ga bayar-bayar, ngutang nggak kira-kira lage…"

"Gue bukannya ga punya duit, Om…"

"BILANGIN JANGAN PANGGIL GUE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!"

"Kayak jurusnya Shaka," gumam Mu.

"Iya, Kak Saga, begini lho…," sahut Milo, nyengir seneng. Sukaaaa deh dia ngeliatin seniornya marah, cute sih, he…he… "Gue bukannya gak punya duit, duit gue da di bank di Milos Island, bank langka itu, mesin ATMnya juga cuma di sana, males gue ngambil ke sana," jelas Milo. "Kalo lo berdua mau ke Milos Island buat ngambil tuh duit ya gak papa, nih kartu ATMnya," Milo buka dompet dan ngasihin kartu ATM.

Saga ma Mu bengong.

"Emang kamu percaya kita?" tanya Mu.

"Kalo ma lo berdua percaya aja dehh," kata Milo sambil nulisin nomor pinnya di kertas dan ngasihin ke Saga ama Mu. "Asal jangan bilang sapa-sapa, palagi Deathmask…bisa miskin tujuh ribu turunan gue."

"Apaan, nih?" tanya Saga setelah nerima kertas yang dikasihin Milo.

"Kulkas," jawab Milo jengkel. "Ya itu nomor pin dong, Saga, apa lagi?!!"

"Buset…apaan nih bacanya?! Tulisan kamu jelek banget, nggak bisa baca saya!!"

"Aah, cerewet ahh! Gak gue kasih duit tau rasa lo!"

"Milo, tulisanmu emang nggak bisa dibaca," kata Mu, matanya sampe kriyip-kriyip ngliat tulisan Milo.

"Payah ni kamu!" sungut Saga ke Milo. "Padahal gambar-gambar kamu baguuuus banget, giliran nulis aja bikin juling mata! Eja aja deh! Brapa nomer pin kamu?"

"Dasar orang tua," gumam Milo.

"BILANG APA?!" Saga udah siap aja nyekik Milo.

"Ennggggaaakk….," jawab Milo gak punya dosa. "Nomer pin gue…nol tujuh nol dua."

"Brapa?"

"Nol tujuh nol dua."

"Ultahnya Camus," kata Mu.

"Yah…bikin nomer pin yang gampang dibobol orang," cela Saga.

"Cerewet," sahut Milo, nerusin nggambar.

Saga nyengir. "Demen banget sih ma Camus…."

"Iya, ganteng sih…cowok-cowok mah juga suka," sahut Milo, bikin mata Saga ama Mu hampir mencelat dari tempatnya. "Jadi beneran nih kalian gay?!!"

Milo ketawa, ngakaaaaaak banget. "Hahahahaha!!! Gampang banget dibegoin, siih!" kikik Milo. Wajah Saga asli merah karena marah dikerjain, wajah Mu merah karena malu abiz dikerjain.

"Kurang ajar," sungut Saga.

Milo nanggapin setelah tawanya reda. "Lagian nuduh gak kira-kira! Nasi goreng masih enak ngapain suka ma Camus. (emang di Yunani ada nasi goreng ya, hehee…)"

"Ya sudah, kita ke Milos Island buat ngambil uang kamu, ya, Milo," senyum Mu akhirnya.

"Iya…iya…ehh, bentar," Milo tiba-tiba inget sesuatu. Dia ngebuka lacinya dan ngluarin berkas-berkas yang tebeeeeelll banget. "Ney tagihan utang gue yang lain. Tolong ambilin duit sesuai dengan jumlah tagihan ini, yey!"

Saga ama Mu hampir pingsan. Duuuhhh bener-bener bad boy raja ngutang nih si Milo!!!

**Bersambung**


	3. Bab 3

**Bab 3**

Sekarang waktunya nagih ke Aiolia, Deathmask, Shura, dan Aphrodite. Saga dan Mu ke kuil Shura dulu, soalnya kuilnya paling deket ma kuil Scorpio.

"Alo, Shura," sapa Mu.

"Alo juga," balas Shura yang lagi bengong.

"Mu mau nagih utang, ney," kata Saga, sekali lagi gak pake basa-basi.

"Utang apaan?"

Gileee...keterlaluan banget sampe lupa pernah ngutang...

"Utang reparasi cloth, dodol!" jawab Saga sewot.

"Hah?" Shura bingung. "Gue nggak pernah pinjem duit Mu buat beli dodol, tuh."

"Aaaaarrrgh!" Saga histeris. "Asa nggak nyambung! Kenapa sih kamu?! Manyun aja! Lagi patah hati?!"

Shura menghela napas. "Gue baru berhenti kerja dari perusahaan kerajinan pahat."

"Mang kenapa? Kualitas kamu menurun?" tanya Saga.

"Kagaaak, justru semakin meningkat. Masalahnya mereka gak mau naikin gaji gue…," keluh Shura.

Melihat Shura yang lagi kesulitan keuangan, Mu jadi nggak tega buat nagih utang. Dia berbisik ke Saga. "Saga, untuk sementara nagih utang ke Shura dipending dulu aja, deh…kasihan dia…"

"Nanti kamu gak bisa dapet satu juta euro kalo Shura nggak ditagih," bisik Saga.

"Masih cukup, kok... Shura cuma ngutang untuk reparasi helmnya."

Saga menghela napas. "Oke deh, ayo ke Aphrodite."

Mu sempat menghibur Shura sebelum keluar dari kuil Capricorn. "Sabar ya, Shura, nanti pasti kamu bakal dapet pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

"Iya, Mu, iya..."

"Mungkin kamu bisa buka usaha sendiri, jadi nggak ngikut perusahaannya orang lain."

"Iya, iya..."

"Kalo punya usaha sendiri kan lebih enak, lebih hemat, dan untungnya lebih besar—"

"Muuuuuuuuuuu, ayo cepetan ke kuil Pisces!" sahut Saga gak sabar.

"Iya, iya!" dan Mu pun ngikutin Saga ke kuil Aphrodite, meninggalkan Shura yang masih aja bengong.

Waktu Saga dan Mu nglewatin kuil Camus, Camus juga lagi duduk bersandar dan merenung. Laaah...hari ini peringatan Hari Bengong Se-Sanctuary, yey...?

"Halo, Camus," sapa Mu sambil terus berjalan.

"Hmm," balas Camus, seperti biasa pelit ngomong.

"Mikirin apaan?" tanya Saga, juga sambil terus berjalan.

"Kangen," jawab Camus.

Saga dan Mu langsung _sweatdrop_ dan _gubrak_!. Apa katanya tadi?? Kangen?? Orang kayak Camus bisa juga ngomong kangen??? Hahaha, Dewa 19 banget....

"Kangen sapa??" tanya Saga setelah berdiri.

"Sapa lagi? Kangen anak angkat saya, dong, masa mau kangen ma Aphrodite," jawab Camus dingin.

"Hyoga memangnya masih di Jepang?" tanya Mu.

"Ya. Anak durhaka, sudah sebulan pulang ke Jepang tapi nggak pernah nelpon saya barang sekalipun," sahut Camus.

"Ya kamu dong telpon dia," kata Mu.

Camus cuma diem.

Saga pun muter bola mata dan nerusin jalan, diikutin Mu. "Bapaknya juga durhaka gitu sih, gak heran kalo anaknya ikut-ikutan durhaka," gumam Saga.

Setelah tiba di kuil Aphrodite, ternyata kuilnya kosong.

"Duh...!" keluh Saga. "Saya lupa, si Aphrodite lagi peragaan busana di Swedia!"

"Ow...," keluh Mu.

"Emang utangnya Aphrodite gede gak sih?" tanya Saga.

"Ngg...nggak juga, sih.... tapi kalau dia nggak bayar, Aiolia dan Deathmask HARUS bayar. Kalau mereka nggak bayar, nggak bakal cukup satu juta euro..."

Saga menghela napas. Nagih ke Aiolia sih masih rada gampang. Nagih ke DM tuh yang merupakan tantangan besaaaaar...

**Ber****sambung**


	4. Bab 4

**Bab 4**

Saga dan Mu harus bertindak cepat. Mereka harus segera nagih Aiolia dan DM kalo gak mau cloth Aries dijadiin asesoris kecantikan (kalo clothnya Aphrodite sih nggak pa pa...).

Sesampainya di kuil Leo, Mu sudah buka mulut buat nyapa Aiolia. Tapi Aiolia dah nyapa duluan. "Wah, Mu, kebetulan ke sini!" sapa Aiolia. "Gue mau bayar utang reparasi cloth, ney!"

Mu langsung jingkrak-jingkrak, sampe Aiolia dan Saga kaget dibuatnya. Asyik, asyik, asyik! Rejeki nomplok! pikir Mu.

"Ney, 150000 euro," kata Aiolia sambil ngasihin duitnnya ke Mu.

"Tumben royal banget," sindir Saga. "Biasanya kalo bayar utang selalu nyicil."

"Gue baru dapet kontrak," kata Aiolia ceria. "Jadi bintang iklan!"

Mu dan Saga langsung _sweatdrop _(meskipun gak pake "gubrak", soalnya Aiolia mank pantes jadi bintang iklan, he...he...)

Setelah Mu ngucapin ma kasih berulang-ulang, dia dan Saga pergi ke kuil Cancer. Di sana si DM lagi ngasih pelitur buat hiasan dindingnya, biar bisa kinclong gitu, deh (meskipun kinclong ato gak juga gak ada bedanya, tetep aja bikin merinding).

"Ngapain ke sini?!" kata DM, dengan nada nyebelin kayak biasanya.

"Mu mau nagih utang reparasi cloth," kata Saga to the point. "Bayar donk."

"Kagak mau," jawab DM cuek.

"Kok kagak mau, sih?! Maksud kamu apa?!"

"Kagak mau ya kagak mau!" sahut DM. Buseeet, udah salah, ngebentak lagi!

Saga mulai naik pitam. "WOOOOII, UTANG KAMU KE MU TUH DAH 350RIBU EURO, DODOOOOOOOOOL!!!"

"Gue kagak jual dodol!" bentak Deathmask. "Pokoknya gue gak mau bayar! Lo mau apa?!"

"Kurang ajar ni anak…brani bener ma orang tua…"

"Udah, Saga, sabar," Mu segera nahan Saga yang udah pasang pose Athena Exclamation. "Udah...nggak usah bikin ribut...kita pinjem duit Aldebaran aja...," Mu merangkul Saga dan ngebawa dia keluar dari kuil Cancer. Saga masih mencak-mencak. "Dasar junior durhaka! Gak inget apa dia yang dulu ngasih makan dia siapa?!"

"Udah, nggak usah diambil hati, DM kan emang kayak gitu..."

Setelah agak jauh dari kuil Cancer, Saga dan Mu berjalan gontai. Di sela-sela perasaan merana, mereka berulangkali meratap. "Nasib...nasib..."

Di tengah perasaan mereka yang bimbang, kelam, dan bersedu-sedan...tampak seorang sosok berjalan cepat dari arah berlawanan. Rambut pirang, mata biru terang. Aaah...Paris Hilton...

Eeeh...bukan ding, rupanya Mu dan Saga Cuma berhalusinasi. Ternyata yang dateng Hyoga. "Alo, Mu, Saga!!" sapa Hyoga, bawa banyak tas yang (kayaknya sih) isinya oleh-oleh.

"Dicariin ayah kamu, tuh," kata Saga. "Katanya kangen dah gak ketemu satu bulan. Trus katanya kamu juga dah jadi anak durhaka gara-gara nggak pernah telepon."

Hyoga ketawa. "Masa Sensei Camus ngomong gitu? Saya juga nunggu dia telpon, tapi dia nggak telpon-telpon. Yah…tapi akhirnya saya nyadar juga sih, dia emang bukan tipe orang yang akan nelpon duluan, jadi saya ngalah, deh. Saya ngunjungin dia aja," katanya. Lalu Hyoga tiba-tiba aja ngeluarin dompet. "Eh, Mu, saya dan temen-temen mau bayar utang reparasi cloth, ney."

"Hah?" Mu bengong.

"Lho, kita berlima kan, dulu banget, pernah utang, terus sampe sekarang belum bayar. Naaah, ni selagi kita masih punya duit, mending bayar aja deh. Ikki sih harus dipaksa-paksa dulu, tapi akhirnya dia mau juga bayar," kata Hyoga.

Mendengar itu, Mu langsung jingkrak-jingkrak lagi, bahkan lebih heboh dari yang tadi. Inilah yang namanya rejeki datang dari arah yang tidak disangka-sangka…!

"Kamu beneran Mu, nih?" tanya Hyoga, _sweatdrop_ ngeliat polahnya Mu yang, OOC bangeeeet.

"Ma kasih!! Makassiiihhhh banget!!" kata Mu sambil peluk Hyoga. "Sekarang saya dah punya uang buat nebus cloth Aries!"

"Hah? Nebus cloth Aries?" Hyoga nggak ngerti.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok," sahut Saga cepet-cepet. Jangan sampe Bronze Saints tau kalo Mu habis kerampokan—Gold Saints dah cukup dapet aib dengan tingkahnya Deathmask dan anak-anak didiknya yang jahil itu, nggak perlu ditambah-tambah lagi ma kepolosan tingkat tingginya Mu.

Setelah nerima uang dari Hyoga, Saga dan Mu pun siap pergi ke Milos Island buat ngambil duit si Milo.

**Bersambung**


	5. Bab 5

**Bab 5**

Tiba di Milos Island, Saga dan Mu langsung nyari mesin ATM yang dimaksud si Milo. Weeehhh, susah banget nyari tu ATM! Seperti kata peribahasa "malu bertanya sesat di jalan", Saga dan Mu pun tanya ke semua penjuru tentang dimana mesin ATM itu berada. Tapi kesannya malah jadi banyak bertanya dan malu-maluin. Saga dah beteee banget dan pengin langsung balik ke Sanctuary, tapi dia ngurungin niat waktu Mu bilang, "Kayaknya itu deh ATM-nya."

"Mana?"

Mu menunjuk sebuah gardu yang dah miring, diatasnya ada tulisan "ATM Milos".

"Pantes aja Milo males ngambil," gerutu Saga. "Gardu ATMnya dah kayak menara pisa gitu."

Mu segera narik tangan Saga dan ngajak dia ke ATM itu. Rupanya cuma gardunya aja yang miring—mesinnya ya mirip kayak mesin-mesin ATM kebanyakan: canggih, bersih, dan isinya duit, hehehe…

Setelah masukin kartu ATM dan nomor pin Milo, Saga dan Mu langsung terbelalak, lebaaaaaaar banget. Mereka kaget ngeliat saldo si Milo.

"Gileeee…," bisik Saga nggak percaya. "Nolnya ada sebelas digit…"

"Si Milo nggak pernah bilang …," sahut Mu, juga berbisik.

"Tilep aja, Mu," kata Saga antusias. "Milo nggak bakalan nyadar kalo kita cuma ngambil 100 juta aja, kan??"

"Eehhh…jangan…," kata Mu, meskipun benernya dia juga tergoda ma tawarannya Saga. Bahkan Mu pun matanya bisa ijo kalo ngeliat duit. Cuma orang nggak normal yang kagak. "Milo sudah pesan, kita ngambil duit sesuai utangnya dia aja."

"Yah…nggak asyik ney si Mu…," Saga manyun. Nggak nyangka, Saga yang bijaksana ternyata mata duitan juga.

Mu pun ngambil duit sesuai yang diminta Milo, walaupun kayaknya nggak ngaruh samasekali dengan saldo Milo yang ruaaaar biasa jumlahnya.

"Nah," desah Mu sedih. "Sekarang kita balik ke Sanctuary…nebus cloth Aries."

"Perampoknya minta ketemuan dimana?" tanya Saga.

"Di sebuah café di Athens Road."

"Kayak gimana sih mukanya? Pengen ngejotos aja…"

"Gak tau, dia pake topeng, udah gitu saya dan Kiki kan dihipnotis, Saga. "

"Tetep aja pengen ngejotos."

xxx

Di sebuah café di Athens Road…

Si perampok udah nunggu dengan baju item-item dan topengnya di meja nomor 13. Di sebelahnya ada kotak cloth Aries. Mu jalan dengan ati-ati ngedeketin perampok itu.

"Dah bawa duitnya?!" kata perampok itu dengan suara berat.

Mu ngangguk kesel. "Udah," katanya sewot. Nggak biasanya... "Balikin cloth saya."

"Duitnya dulu!" kata si perampok. Bersamaan dengan itu, Saga yang tadinya masih di luar melangkah masuk dan ngedeketin Mu. "Clothnya dulu!" bentak Saga ma si perampok.

Nggak tau kenapa, begitu ngeliat Saga, si perampok langsung gelisah.

Saga ngerutin dahi. Kayaknya dia kenal lagak-lagak si perampok, deh…

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Saga langsung narik topeng si perampok.

Mu histeris ngeliat wajah si perampok itu. Saga lebih histeris lagi. "KANON!!" teriak keduanya.

Kanon merepet ketakutan. Gawat, ketauan deh...

"JADI KAMU YANG UDAH NGERAMPOK MU???!!!!" gelegar Saga.

"Husss, nggak usah teriak-teriak 'napa!" bentak Kanon.

"GAK PEDULI! BISA-BISANYA KAMU NGRAMPOK TEMEN SENDIRI!"

"SAGAAA!" sahut Kanon sambil berdiri. "Gue butuh duit buat bayar ganti rugi mobil yang gue tabrak kemaren! Ntar duit Mu pasti gue kembaliin kok…!!"

"TAPI KAN NGGAK PERLU NGRAMPOK MU!!!"

Kanon naek darah. "GUE TERPAKSA, SAGA! ELO SIH NGGAK MAU MINJEMIN GUE DUIT!"

"MINJEMIN KAMU DUIT GIMANA?! SAYA DAH JATUH MISKIN GARA-GARA KAMU!"

"USAHA DONG BIAR GAK MISKIN LAGEEEE!!"

"SEENAKNYA AJA NGOMONG!"

"SEENAKNYA AJA NUDUH!"

"Duuuh, apaan sih ini?!" Milo tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"NGAPAIN KAMU DISINI?!" bentak Saga dan Kanon bersamaan. "NI URUSAN GUE MA SAGA!" bentak Kanon. "NI URUSAN SAYA MA KANON!" bentak Saga.

"Heh, ni urusan orang se-Sanctuary, bego," kata Milo sambil nutup telinganya. "Suara kalian kedengeran sampe ke kuilnya Shion, sih!"

Saga dan Kanon nggak peduli, mau kedengeran ampe kuilnya Shion kek, mau kedengeren ampe ke rumahnya Dohko di Rozan kek. Pokoknya teriak-teriaknya jalan terus.

"SAYA MALU PUNYA ADEK KAYAK KAMU!"

"SAYA JUGA MALU PUNYA KAKAK YANG NGGAK PERHATIAN MA ADEKNYA!"

"SEMBARANGAN AJA NGOMONG!"

"EMANG KENYATAAN, KOK!"

Mu nyeritain semuanya ma Milo. Milo lalu menghela napas dan melerai Kanon ma Saga. "Diem lo berdua!" bentaknya. "Gini deh! Kanon, lo kembaliin clothnya Mu! Saga, lo maafin Kanon, lagian dia juga nggak bermaksud ngerampok Mu, kok. Masalah mobil yang Kanon tabrak itu biar gue aja yang urus!"

Saga ma Kanon diem. Mereka saling lirik, kesumat.

xxx

Tapi cerita ini akhirnya _happy ending_ kok...…

Saga dan Kanon akhirnya maaf-maafan, sampe sungkem segala. Kanon janji nggak akan bikin susah lagi, dan Saga janji akan bantuin Kanon kalo Kanon lagi kesusahan (tapi conditional sih...). Mobil yang ditabrak Kanon jadi tanggungannya Milo (iyalah...punya tabungan milyaran harus dermawan, dong, hehehe...).

Dan Mu...?

Mu seneng banget, dan nggak henti-hentinya bersyukur. Paling nggak kejadian ini ada hikmahnya. Akhirnya dengan duit yang dulunya diutangin ma temen-temennya, dia bisa ngerencanain anggaran belanja baru.

"Shaka, temenin saya belanja, dong!" ajak Mu, sengaja mampir ke kuil Shaka.

"Bagi saya belanja tidak ada artinya," kata Shaka kalem.

Mu _sweatdrop._ Tapi akhirnya Shaka setuju nemenin dia belanja.

Dan Shaka cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, karena Mu belanjanya nggak tanggung-tanggung: kamera digital, computer, DVD player, I-Pod, magic-jar, mesin cuci, home theater, dan berbagai barang elektronik lain.

Mu semakin ngerasa beruntung setelah ngebeli barang-barang itu. Ahaha...ada gunanya juga dia diutangin orang...!

**The End**


End file.
